The present disclosure relates to a radio repeater, a sound quality adjustment system, and a sound quality adjustment method.
In a radio device of a half-duplex communication system, in order to let a user easily listen to a voice output from a terminal, the sound quality of the voice is corrected by an equalizer provided inside the terminal before it is output. However, an appropriate correction value in the sound quality correction varies depending on, for example, the language used by the user who uses the radio device. Therefore, in order to obtain the appropriate correction value, an engineer needs to go to the place where the terminal is installed and let users actually try to perform a wireless call so that an optimal correction value is determined by adjusting the correction value and getting a feedback from the user.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-135320 discloses a technique of setting a parameter of an equalizer of a television display apparatus from a tablet terminal. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-135320, the tablet terminal records a voice output from the television display apparatus, and transmits the recorded data and a request for analyzing this data to a server. The server analyzes the recorded data, creates the parameter of the equalizer, and transmits the created parameter to the tablet terminal. The tablet terminal transmits the received parameter to the television display apparatus. The television display apparatus sets the received parameter in the equalizer.